Batman
. (1939) Since then Batman has been one of the most well-known DC Comics characters rivaling Superman and Wonder Woman, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. This also extends to his supporting cast and his rogues gallery. | Gallery = File:Batman and Robin Vol 1 1 001.jpg| File:Batman Silver Age 001.jpg| File:Batman Golden Age 001.jpg| Successors File:Jla55.jpg| File:Azrael Batman 01.jpg| File:Batman Jason Todd 001.jpg| File:751453-batman_blk_227_696x1024_super.jpg| File:Batman Damian Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Terry McGinnis 001.jpg| Alternate Versions File:Batwoman02.jpg| File:Knight CS 01.JPG| File:Gaucho 002.jpg| File:Man-of-Bats 1.jpg| File:Musketeer 003.jpg| File:Legionary 003.jpg| File:Dark Ranger 003.jpg| File:Wingman 001.jpg| File:Bat-Cop 001.jpg| File:Bat-Bane 002.jpg| File:Bat-Devil 007.jpg| File:Hugo Strange 4.jpg| File:Slade Wilson Batman 01.jpg| File:Flying Fox.jpg| File:Batman Pulpverse 003.jpg| File:Justice League Pocket Universe 01.jpg| File:Tlano 01.jpg| File:87615-161633-owlman super.gif| File:Bruce Wayne Earth-Five 01.jpg| File:worlds_finest_vol01_215.JPG| File:Bruce Wayne Batman SBG.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Batman SBG.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Jr SBG.jpg| File:Batman Earth-A 01.jpg| File:Batmouse 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-D 001.jpg| File:Owlman qward01.jpg| File:Batman Earth-1 001.jpg| File:jsa_annual_2008_pg16_pl6.JPG| File:Crime_society01_pg05.jpg| File:crime_syndicate_page13.jpg| File:Bat-Soldier 01.jpg| File:Batman Tangent 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Batwoman Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Terry McGinnis Earth-12 001.jpg| File:Batman_e15.jpg| File:Batman Earth16.jpg| File:Batman Gotham by Gaslight 003.jpg| File:Earth-20 002.png| File:Batman (New Frontier).png| File:Batman KC 01.jpg| File:Batman Red Son 02.jpg| File:Batman Earth-31 028.jpg| File:Green Lantern Darkest Knight 009.jpg| File:Bat-Mage 01.jpg| File:Batman - Thrillkiller4.jpg| File:Batman JSALF 01.jpg| File:Vampire Batman 1.jpg| File:Metal Men Earth-44 001.jpg| File:Batman Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Midnighter.jpg| File:Batman Earth-51 001.jpg| File:Batman Demon Tragedy 01.jpg| File:Batman Devil's Workshop 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Blue Grey Bat 008.jpg| File:Batman Book of the Dead 01.jpg| File:Tallant Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Castle of the Bat 001.jpg| File:Berlin Batman 002.jpg| File:Batman Curse of the Cat-Woman 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Allegiances 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Joker 012.jpg| File:Sir Joshua Dark Knight Dynasty 02.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Dark Knight Dynasty 004.jpg| File:Batwoman Dark Knight Dynasty 003.jpg| File:Batman Round Table 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:James Gordon Digital Justice 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman GSG 01.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Noir 01.jpg| File:Batman Haunted Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Hollywood Knight 008.jpg| File:Batman-holyterror.JPG| File:Bruce Wayne I Joker 001.jpg| File:Bruce I Joker 001.jpg| File:Batman Joker I Joker 004.jpg| File:Batman Masque 001.jpg| File:Batman Nevermore 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Nosferatu 001.jpg| File:Batman of Arkham 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Reign of Terror 01.jpg| File:Batman Scar of the Bat 004.jpg| File:Batman Two Faces 001.jpg| File:Batman Harvey Dent Two Faces 01.jpg| File:Batman Year 100 002.jpg| File:Batman Guardian of Gotham 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Son of Superman 01.jpg| File:Batman At Earth's End 02.jpg| File:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Bat-Man True Brit 001.jpg| File:Batman Act of God 01.jpg| File:Batman Age of Wonder 01.jpg| File:Batman The Nail 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Thomas Wayne Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batman Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batmancer 01.jpg| File:Batman Super Seven 007.jpg| File:Batman Black Masterpiece 02.jpg| File:Batman Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Tyrant 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Leatherwing 012.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Batman Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne No Rules to Follow 01.jpg| File:Bat-Ninja 01.jpg| File:Batman Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Reaching Hand 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Rockumentary 01.jpg| File:Batman Worlds Apart 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman One Million 01.jpg| File:Batman - Titans Tomorrow.jpg| File:Batman (Generation Lost).jpg| File:Bryce Gawain 01.jpg| File:War-Bat 01.jpg| File:King Batman 01.jpg| File:Batwoman LotDE 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Tiny Titans.jpg| File:Just Imagine Batman 1.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Agent of SHIELD 1.jpg| File:Logan Wayne Amalgam 001.jpg| Other Media File:Batman 1943 Serial 001.jpg| File:Adam_west_batman.jpg| File:Batman - Super Friends 01.jpg| File:Michael_Keaton_Batman.jpg| File:Batman DCAU 001.jpg| File:Batman (Terry McGinnis).JPG| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman - Birds of Prey.jpg| File:Batman animated 1.JPG| File:Batman_bale_small.jpg| File:Batman Teen Titans Go.jpg| File:Batman bb1.jpg| File:DickGraysonBM.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman SBA.png| File:Batman Co2E.png| File:Batman BUtRH.png| File:Lego Batman.jpg| File:Batman (MK vs DC Universe).jpg| File:BatmanBAA.jpg| File:Batman DCUO 001.jpg| Comics File:Detective Comics 27.jpg| Detective Comics 849 issues File:Batman Comics 1.jpg| File:LODK 1.jpg| File:Batman - Shadow of the Bat 1.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Knights 1.jpg| File:Batman Confidential 1.jpg| File:Batman-Outsiders-1.png| File:Batman and the Outsiders Vol 2 1.jpg| File:All-Star Batman 1A.jpg| File:Superman-Batman 01.jpg| Image:Batman and Robin Vol 1 1 002.jpg| File:Batman Streets of Gotham Vol 1 1.jpg| Videogames File:Batman 1986 Game Box.jpg| File:Batman Caped Crusader Game Box.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman The Video Game NES.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman ROTJ NES Game Box.jpg| File:Batman Returns Atari Box.jpg| File:Batman Returns SNES Box.jpg| File:Batman Returns Sega CD Box.jpg| File:Batman TAS Game Box.jpg| File:Adv Of BNR Sega CD Box.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Forever Game Box.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Chaos Game Box.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Rise Of Sin Tzu Box.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Begins Game Box.jpg| File:Batman Leapster Game Box.jpg| File:Batman SIN Game Box.jpg| File:Batman GCR Game Box.jpg| File:Batman TV Games.jpg| File:Lego Batman PS3 Game Box.jpg| File:BatmanAA XBOX 360 US.jpg| File:Batman TBATB Video Game.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} Category:Batman